chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferries Parang
::"It speaks. It tells you to kill everyone before they kill you. When I held it, I saw the people around me as Alamo soldiers, swarming me. When it fell from my hands... all I saw were massacred civilians... Even if you mean no harm to us, what if that happens to you..?" A young colonel of the Veriol Alliance army, Ferries Parang commands the respect of his squad not with insults and threats, but with curious calm and empathy. Some who serve under him would say that his quiet disappointment is more punishing than even the worst of tirades from other commanders. Dilligent and active despite his quiet nature, he will shoulder burdens on his own if it means others do not have to suffer. Background Despite being human, Ferries grew up in Olaka; his family many generations ago had left their home in Wargäreim for reasons that remain unclear to this day. By the time Ferries was born, the people of Talis considered the Parangs as much of a part of the community as anyone else. However, despite how well-loved his family was, Ferries rarely played with other children and mostly kept to himself, hardly ever speaking unless he was directly addressed. When he was ten, though, he met the younger Ralaux Rombaferre for the first time. Their parents initially thought that the differences in age would make Ferries resistant to having to "babysit" the eight-year-old Ralaux, but the two became fast friends, and Ferries finally started to come out of his shell. As he grew older, Ferries dreamed of someday becoming a doctor so he could help people. He laboriously studied and eventually was accepted into a school in Sonstre, far south of Talis. Less than a year into his time at school, he received news that Ralaux had run away to join the army. Unable to get in contact with Ralaux himself, Ferries left school to go to the nearest military training center to find a way to speak to Ralaux. The recruiters there, however, had no idea how Ferries could find a recent recruit, as Ralaux apparently was so new a recruit that he wasn't even in their database yet. All he could really do was wait for Ralaux to contact him on his own. After a year went by with no word, Ferries dropped out of school and joined the army himself in hopes of finding out what had happened to Ralaux. Eventually, Ferries did receive word from Ralaux -- as a soldier of the Alamo Empire, not that of the Veriol Alliance. The letter had been forwarded to him from his home, as Ralaux himself was apparently unaware of Ferries' enlistment. Realizing that they had inadvertently joined opposing sides of the conflict, Ferries didn't tell Ralaux and pretended that he was still at school, using his family at home as a go-between for them while he tried to find a way out of the army, imploring Ralaux to do the same without specifying exactly why. Before Ferries was honorably discharged, he received word from Ralaux that Ralaux had been promoted to a higher rank for outstanding heroism in a mission that ended with the deaths of numerous Veriol Alliance soldiers, and that Ralaux had no intentions of leaving the Alamo Empire army; he intended to fight until the Alamo Empire emerged victorious and had dominated the Veriol Alliance. Enraged, Ferries revealed to Ralaux in one final letter that he would not associate with a cold-blooded murderer and that he had been part of the Veriol Alliance army this entire time. Though other letters from Ralaux arrived after that, Ferries did not read any of them, and he ended up staying in the Veriol Alliance army himself after a promotion gave him a higher pay and less of a chance to see combat himself. First Dream of Arplakoon Olaka: The Longest Journey During Arplakoon's first dream, Ralaux and Ferries met once more when they were both deployed to Olaka. A storm sank both their ships and killed most of their comrades, leaving both groups destitute and stranded. Temporarily putting aside their differences and previous arguments, Ferries and Ralaux ordered the remains of their respective squads to cooperate so that they would survive. As they made the long walk to the nearest city, the uneasy alliance turned into a rekindling of their previous relationship. Both agreeing to resign after this last mission, Ralaux and Ferries decided that they would find out what had caused that unnatural storm to begin with. Their search took them to the godslayer known as Nascimedo that was hidden in the city of Talis, where they had both grown up. After simply acquiring this weapon caused Ferries to unleash havoc in Talis, they resolved to destroy it or at least hide it away where nobody could find it, but their respective squads viewed them as traitors. They saw Ralaux and Ferries' blossoming relationship as betrayal, and refusing to hand over Nascimedo to the government was the last straw for most of them. However, Ralaux's second-in-command, Jaltur Ironhide, took Nascimedo and fled to force the Veriol and Alamo soldiers to pursue her rather than them. Though they never saw her again, Jaltur's actions allowed them to retire in peace as they originally planned. Fourth Galactic War Ferries Parang was a champion of the Veriol Alliance during the Fourth Galactic War's final bout, wielding the greatbow Jadern Istrat Hnev. The incident in Olaka had shown that he had the capacity to wield the godslayers. Though he refused at first, he eventually agreed, not wanting an innocent soul to have to wield such a terrible weapon instead of him. However, the arrival of Gwyna Velkt nearly had him quit on the spot. Unable to believe that they would send a child into a bloodbath, Ferries was not allowed to leave, and he instead resolved to protect her. After failing to do so, he took up her fallen weapon, Feivelkt, and hid away from the bulk of the fighting. When Hretlakk Flametail, the Alamo Empire's sole champion, and Ferries realized that somebody had violated the rules of the bout and killed other champions during the night, they collaborated to find the treacherous champion. After the Nazdrovie Pact champion with Lagrímala was killed, Ferries and Hretlakk parted ways, knowing that they would have to fight one another now. In the final day of the bout, Ferries and Hretlakk clashed; though Hretlakk killed Ferries, he had dealt her a mortal blow, and she died almost immediately after being declared the victor of the bout. Second Dream of Arplakoon Olaka: The Longest Journey During Arplakoon's second dream, Ferries Parang found unlikely allies in Oscare Iono, Doji, Jaspur Quellstone, and Isaak Dolzhikov after the incident in Talis. Because Ralaux had been wounded, Ferries eventually passed Nascimedo off to Jaspur for safekeeping, as it was uncertain how easily Ferries could carry both Ralaux and Nascimedo in their endeavor to get rid of the weapon. To his shock, he found that one of his soldiers, Hyumi, had been left behind in Talis and replaced by Ralaux's disguised father, Ralaux Rombaferre Sr. Rombaferre Sr. wanted to reconcile with his son and help him by getting rid of Nascimedo, but felt uncertain of how his aid would be accepted if Ralaux knew his identity. Eventually, the group reached Mt. Leharle, but not before several attacks and betrayals from the Alamo and Veriol soldiers that survived the wreckage. Of the soldiers, only Zelený Trn -- and, later, Jaltur Ironhide -- did not betray the colonels. They successfully fought them off without killing any of them, and they disposed of Nascimedo in the peak of Mt. Leharle. They returned back to Talis, where Ralaux and Ferries decided to settle down and resign from their respective positions. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters